earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Bad Reception
Characters * Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Sasha Bordeaux * Nightwing * Oracle Location * Clocktower, Old Gotham District, Gotham City, NJ * November 1st 2007, 0315 EST VOX Archive * Oracle: Yeah, I just ran a diagnostics check. My crisis alert is working fine. Nothing major happening. Really weird for a Halloween night. * Penny-One: Not everyone is as excited to don costumes and engage in violent behavior as much as your sorts, I'm afraid. * Penny-Two: Well, if we're all clear, I say we bring you back in, Mr. Wayne. You have an early board meeting... and I don't think we can afford to have you passing out in there again like last time. * Batman: sigh Oracle, are you sure there is nothing on the GCPD dispatch? * Oracle: I am sure... and before you ask, I checked the Sheriff's Departments of Kane, Gotham, Atlantic, and Cumberland Counties as well. Unless you want to go to Atlantic City to help with a DUI checkpoint- * Penny-Two: Bring it in, big guy. Don't make me give you an order. You heard what Miss Gordon said. It's a quiet night. * Batman: That's what worries me. It's too quiet. I can't shake the fear that something big is... You know what? Nevermind. I'm on my way. Be there in ten minutes. * Penny-One: I'll get the ice-pack ready. I want to have a look that shoulder before you retire for the evening, sir. * Batman, Status: OfflinePenny-One, Status: OfflinePenny-Two, Status: Offline * Nightwing: So... That new girl's got spunk. I like her. * Oracle: Oh, you're still there, Dick? * Nightwing: Yeah, I find sleep highly overrated. So, who is this Penny-Two? * Oracle: Sasha? Oh, yeah, that's right. I don't think you've met. She's Bruce's bodyguard. * Nightwing: laughter Why are you not laughing with me? Wait... Seriously, Bruce needs a bodyguard? The old man must be slipping without me to protect him. * Oracle: Lucius' idea. Actually, she's also Alfred's daughter. * Nightwing: Wait, what's that now? Alfred has a daughter?! Well, that explains the ease of bossing Bruce around. She gets it from her father. * Oracle: I think it's more of a sort of luxury she gets from the fact that they're dating. * Nightwing: What?! explosion That was my mind blowing up... Bruce is dating Alfred's daughter? * Oracle: Daughter that he didn't know he had until recently, but yeah... * Nightwing: Am I the only one that finds that... creepy? I mean, I always saw Alfred as like my grandfather... I'm sure Bruce sees him as his surrogate father. * Oracle: I guess I can see where you're coming from. I don't know. I don't find it that bad. * Nightwing: It's... I don't know... weird to me. You'd think they'd have a brother/sister dynamic. It's got to be weird for Alfred to see his kids macking. * Oracle: I don't think they make a point to 'mack' in front of Alfred. * Nightwing: Still, it's got to be weird? How am I the only one who thinks this? It's like... It's like... It's like if you and I- * Oracle: Like if you and I, what? * Nightwing: I mean... Not back then, we were young and immature... and now we're... Well, it's just- laughter Do you not think of me as a sort-of- * Oracle: Brother? No, Dick... I don't. I tend not to think of people I've seen naked as my brothers... For crying out loud, do you really see me as your sister now? * Nightwing: Uh... Not if it makes you mad, I don't. * Oracle: I hate you so much now... So much hate that I'm beginning to warm up to this 'brother' idea. Have you met my brother? He's a pretty easy guy to hate, but not as easy as you right now. * Nightwing: Is it too late to say I'm sorry? * Oracle: You're in some real hot water, Grayson. I'd make you buy me dinner for this one, but I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. I know how much incest unsettles you. * Nightwing: I'm sor- rumbling, clatter, distant explosions, crash, crash, scream, rumbling continues, fire alarm What the hell happened in Gotham? Earthquake? Babs, you there? Babs? Babs! Pick up dammit! Babs?! How do I operate this damn thing... Where is the damn- There! Command Authorized: Pinging Comms Signal. User: Oracle is disconnected Babs, if you can hear me, hang on! I'm on my way! Trivia and Notes * Beginning of the Cataclysm. Links and References * VOX Box: Bad Reception Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Sasha Bordeaux/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Clocktower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:The Cataclysm Storyline